Talk:Adamastor
This NM is no joke. We had a group of 6 to spawn and it took us down in seconds. It appears to have some type of double attack and hits hard, does about 300-500dmg per hit. I don't know if a PLD tank would work but a blink tank might or some type of Kiting strat. Luckily there are no other mobs around to agro and link there is a great amount of space to roam around where the spawn point is. good luck--Zenja,Bismark- This NM is a joke. Solod as NIN/WHM very easily had enough time to try and proc weakness with club dagger katana and great katana. This was on the "HQ" version of the NM if such a thing exists with the en-spell and 90% double attack. --Patriclis Trio with NIN/WAR 79, BRD/WHM 79, RDM/WHM 76. NIN melee only. Applied Barthundra but never saw Lightning Roar. Did see potent add effect (sounded like wind) for 80-90 dmg when shadows down, and high damage hits which caused a wipe on first attempt- 800 HP gone in a double-attack hit. Songs- March and Mambo. Kurayami, Nin Slow, Elegy, and Paralyze all work well. --Mooch.Shiva 00:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Popped this guy 5 times. All 5 copies had shadows, only got the key item once. So I'm wondering if the bit about NQ and HQ versions is accurate. Can someone verify if they've ever seen him without a shadow? --Liteholt 02:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have re-worded the NQ/HQ statements and added Verification flags. Did the 5 shadow pops all have the enspell effect and high double attack rate? Can we at least confirm that there are indeed 2 versions. I know for sure that we popped 2 completely diferent versions of this NM in terms of difficulty. --Gomjabbar 12:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) My LS popped him five or six times in one run (I lost count). First run was tougher simply because we were forming strategies, last run was tougher because people started being ejected partway through. Otherwise, we saw no real change in difficulty from one pop to the next and got three key items out of the run. Why must there be NQ/HQ versions on these guys? The key item's simply not a 100% drop. Tristan Kain 19:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gomjabbar's comment. I'm not sure if it had the enspell effect or not. We fought it with 17 people, and since I was playing DRK DD I was always behind it, and I also had my chat filters set so that I could only see damage done to and by my own party, otherwise I'd have been spammed to death with the fight. I know some of them commented on it having an enspell on at least two runs, and on the third run one of them saw a !! above him, even though we got no key item that run, and we have no idea what made that happen. --Liteholt 22:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) There's a comment on the main page that's incorrect. This NM is not immune nor resistant to Slow. Regular RDM Slow and BLU Cicimine Discharge both stuck to Adamastor consistently. Also, the proc rate from RDM Paralyze II was at least average, and seemed better than average. It certainly wasn't "suspect". --Elanabelle.Bismarck 03:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The quote "Appears to be highly resistant to elemental magic - MB'd Thunder IVs of less than 200 have been reported. Magical Stun seems to be easily resisted as well. Could have naturally high Lightning resistance. " is redundant, I would suggest it be removed. All Gigas have natural resistance to both thunder and Ice. -> http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Gigas Try a different element. soloed by 85 bst dipper yuly, x2 eve axes .guess it was NQ no key item. User:Diddsey Solod as 90THF/NIN with 3 lunars. Mounted Champion, Stormbreath, Razed Ruins. Keep shadows up, WS when you can. Didnt use any temp items. Pretty easy fight. ***Omnicry, KingsofGilgamesh**** Easy solo 90 NIN/DNC use violent flourish and stutter step to stun tp moves. User:Pepen Adamastor does not have NQ and HQ verisons. It gains enspell and increased Double attack rate after using Impact Roar. If you stun this TP move then it won't gain the enspell nor the increase double attack rate. This also has no effect on whether the key item drops. Solo'd as NIN/WAR without ever dropping below 2k. I'm guessing I fought the HQ version because I think he double attacked every round. I wasn't able to pay attention to his swings that much b/c I was focused on red procs to get the KI. Atmas = Razed Ruins, Apocalypse, Mounted Champion. 6/6 Abyssites of Merit. Dual Wield agi/evasion trial katanas when I wasn't looking for red proc. Was wearing full DD gear and full +2 Iga gear (Empyrean or AF3+2, however you call it). Impact Roar ignored shadows. The first one hit me for a lil over 500. Mounted Champion took me to full before his next TP move. Grand Slam was absorbed by 3 shadows most of the time. This was actually the first NM I've fought using Mounted Champion instead of Gnarled Horn and I gotta say, the regen helps TREMENDOUSLY because I didn't have to use a single temp item to recover lost hp. Although my gear is pretty top notch for ninja, I imagine any nin/war could solo this especially with +2 boots. Peldin 03:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Solo'd him as BLU99/NIN49, largely no difficulty. His accuracy is terrible even with my evasion 20 under cap and only mid-tier evasion gear. Got in light trouble towards the end of the fight when I wasn't watching and he broke through shadows and got a string of crits while I was looking at other monitor, but ultimately went down and dropped the KI and Nifty mantle (no procs). --Lunaretic (talk) 22:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC)